


突きつけられた現実

by Crystalcandle



Series: 红尘 [2]
Category: The Legend of Heroes: Ao no Kiseki, 英雄伝説 VII | The Legend of Heroes VII (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalcandle/pseuds/Crystalcandle
Summary: 多可惜啊。她想。如果她真是纱绫，想必会有很多办法，让面前这个痛苦的男人得到解脱；可是她既不是纱绫，也没有女神抑或至宝的力量，能够扭转现实。她能做的，只有一言不发地站在他的面前，以维持这个他唯一能够倾诉的机会——虚幻的错觉。这个男人一如既往地想要死。然而这不是第一次，也不会是最后一次。她比谁都清楚；她听见自己胸腔里难以抑制的共鸣。女神啊。
Relationships: Arios MacLaine/Cecil Neues
Series: 红尘 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598578
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

滴·马克莱因的婚礼，地点是在克洛斯贝尔。出乎意料地，这个决定很大一部分是出于男方的意愿：黑月贸易公司下一步的发展中心，正是独立之后更具国际影响力的魔都。而黑月少主与“克洛斯贝尔保护神”风之剑圣——的女儿的结合，当然要在克洛斯贝尔举办婚礼，才能够达到最大意义上的联姻的效果。事实上，打从这桩婚事从小道消息里遮遮掩掩地传出，坊间就充斥着各色各样的流言；从外人的眼光看来，这桩婚事免不了掺杂着权钱交易的色彩，而很难令人相信是出于真正的两情相悦，即使男女双方的确年龄相仿，郎才女貌，堪称佳偶天成。就克洛斯贝尔人而言，虽然风之剑圣本人早已从游击士协会退出多年，人们依然愿意将他视为国土安全的象征，因此与国外势力的关系也便事关重大；而且，从导力时代的社会趋势来看——

“二十岁就结婚也未免太早了吧！”

伊莉娅刷一下合上报纸，难得地有点忧郁，“啊啊，又一个美丽的女孩子要嫁人了。明明上次我邀请她加入彩虹剧团的时候，她也没有拒绝我……”

“等等，伊莉娅。‘上次’是什么意思啦，你刚刚说的，好像是五六年前的事了。”

后台的准备室里，塞茜尔一边削着给伊莉娅带来的阿尔摩利卡苹果，一边冷静地指出对方发言的问题。

“而且我没记错的话，当时的小滴明明因为学业的关系，很遗憾地拒绝了伊莉娅小姐呢。”莉夏微笑着补充道，完全无视了伊莉娅哀怨的眼神。“这么说起来，好像真的很久没见过了！那之后她就去留学了，现在不是刚刚才毕业嘛。塞茜尔小姐呢？这几年有没有见过小滴？”

“有的，”塞茜尔削着苹果的手顿了顿，“她放假回来的时候，偶尔会到医院来探望我。可是也完全没听过一点风声啊，那个共和国的少年……”

“黑月的少主。”修莉略带严肃地补充道，“会继承他祖父和父亲的衣钵，成为共和国最大黑帮的头领的男人。”

“这样的人为什么要娶小滴？在他们两个都只有二十岁的时候？”

大家不由自主地将目光聚集到了莉夏身上；而莉夏只是无奈地摇摇头。

“我已经跟他们没有关系了。”她不无遗憾地说，“否则的话总该多知道一点内幕的；哦，即使是那样，因为保密协定的关系，也还是不能告诉你们。我是说，公开地、大摇大摆地告诉你们。”

“可是那样的话，至少我们就能知道，他们的少主在跟谁谈恋爱了。”修莉理智地分析道。

“所以说。为了小滴的幸福，要让我做回‘银’吗，伊莉娅小姐！”

（……再怎么说现在也太迟了吧。）

伊莉娅扶了扶额头；塞茜尔刚好把苹果切成了小块，伊莉娅张一张嘴，她便送一块到她嘴里。一面嚼，一面含糊不清地说：

“说起来，大家有收到婚礼的请柬吗？我的好像送到了哦。今天早上，在我刚爬起床，正打算穿内衣的时候送来的。”

只有修莉一个人当场爆了：“怎么能让邮递员看到伊莉娅小姐的身体？！！”——然而令人诧异的是，其他人都并没有收到。应该是由于住址的不同所以造成了投递的延迟；达成了这样的共识以后，问题就只剩下了一个。

“所以说，婚礼的地点在哪里呀？是大圣堂吗？”

“好像不是哦。让我想一想——哦，对了。在米修拉姆。”舞姬一面伸长了手臂去拿最后一块苹果，一面漫不经心地说。

“所以不用担心自己有没有被邀请之类的啦。如果没记错的话，他们包下了一整个公园哟。”

伊莉娅的话毫不夸张，黑月的确包下了一整个米修拉姆；而且远远不仅如此——他们把原本的米修拉姆，改装成了一整个东方风的主题公园。咪西披着马褂；咪雪穿着旗袍。满街都是红灯笼，以及大红丝缎系成的，纹路复杂的绳结。本来是咪西头像的花坛，特意用花朵堆成了一个鲜红的双喜，一群人问了莉夏，才知道那复杂的汉字究竟是什么意思。伊莉娅也穿了旗袍，腰肢款摆地走在众人惊艳的视线里，看见穿着新装的咪西咪雪，超开心地拉艾莉过来为她照一张合影。“我们是一家人了！”这样一本正经的说着，顺便还亲了亲咪西的脸——咪西当场就晕了过去。“伊莉娅小姐，太过分了！”缇欧一面迅速地放了一个治愈术，一面严肃地抗议道。她今年二十五岁了，长到和塞茜尔差不多的身高，戴一副轻巧的黑框眼镜，薄薄的嘴唇抿起来，带点委屈的样子，“我也想和咪西成为一家人……呀。”

清亮的声音到了末尾，渐渐地低了下去；曾经鼓鼓的婴儿肥的脸颊，被多年后的日光打出两道利落的阴影。塞茜尔弯下腰，和缇欧一起扶起依然有些神智不清的咪西，看着远处的罗伊德与兰迪并肩走下最后一班客船。“太好了，大家都没变呢。”诺埃尔和芙兰一前一后地走过来，芙兰的手里拿一个硕大的冰激凌甜筒；想必她们至今还保存着那对小熊。岛的另一面，隐隐约约有钟声响起来了——只有这点还像平时的米修拉姆一样。是谁在许愿？而从未有人能够和她一起，亲手拉响象征着明日的钟声。

“是呀，大家都没变呢。”

伊莉娅在她身边，轻笑着回答了一句。塞茜尔侧过头去，然后就禁不住多看了一眼——是她看错了吧。

明明是一贯天真明亮的笑容，为什么笑到尽头的嘴角，竟然带出了一点怀恋似的悲伤呢。

******

虽然看上去黑月是如此地下定决心，要把东方风贯彻到底的样子，婚礼的仪式倒是出乎所有人的意料，请来了大圣堂的神父。一对新人在女神的祝福下宣誓拥吻，感人肺腑的致辞之下，也有许多人掉了眼泪。牵着女儿的手，将盛装的新娘交到新郎手中的时候，风之剑圣的脸上没有任何表情；只是在小滴回答“我愿意”的时候，他的背脊微微挺了一挺。然后就像是被看不见的手定住了一样，一直保持着那样的挺直的姿态，直到仪式终结，依然比众人多等了片刻，才缓缓地转身离开。

等到众人入席的时候，气氛便稍微活跃了起来。预料之中的中国风的菜式，又根据克洛斯贝尔的口味做了少许调整，连需要控制饮食的伊莉娅都多吃了两口，兰迪的吃相更是无法直视。酒，还有酒，鸡尾酒是月光蝶的特调，红酒则连酒瓶上的字都看不太懂——“天知道他们花了多少米拉，这几乎是那个酒庄一整年的产量了！”自然也有东方的清酒与烈性白酒。一轮一轮的致辞，一轮一轮的敬酒；只有黑衣的保安们神情肃穆，像是根本没闻到什么香气似的。这样子的酒过三巡，等到要人和长辈们把该说的话都说完了，年轻的新郎便满满斟上了酒，携着新娘的手，走到宴会的中心去。

“诸位贵客，感谢你们光临此地，共同庆祝我和滴人生中最重要的一天。”

黑月的少主从从容容地开口。声音并不大，可一整厅的喧哗就渐渐地小了下去。

“我手中这一杯酒——请容许我和滴，敬给我们天国中的母亲。”

这句话说出来，全场都肃静了。几百道目光齐刷刷地汇聚到新婚的丈夫身上：黑月家的秦少爷依东方的礼节穿一袭红缎子长袍，中等偏瘦的身量，并不很显眼的外貌，可周身自有一种含而不露的气质，让人无法怠慢。他说完一句话，环顾四周，像是要把每一位宾客的面庞都收在眼底似的；又略略低头思考了片刻，才继续清晰地开口：

“我想，诸位中的绝大多数人，都会为我和滴的婚事感到惊讶吧。一年以前的我，也未曾想到自己会这么快地走进婚姻。我们之所以相识，是几个月前，在一次极度危险的情况下，滴救了我的性命。如果没有滴，现在的我，已经是大圣堂墓园里的一截枯骨。她是我的救命恩人。”

“然而我想要和滴结婚，却并不是为了报恩。回顾我和滴的交往，如果说相遇是机缘巧合，相爱则更加像是上天注定：我们身份不同，背景差距极大，所处的文化和环境也相去甚远。将我们的心连接在一起的——”他抬一抬手中的酒杯，“便是我们，同样早早去世的母亲。被所谓的政治或者帮派斗争卷入，因而无辜牺牲的两个女人。”

“那个时候，滴的心中全是对NGO的憧憬；我的脑海里则充满了对黑月前途的迷茫。两人的母亲的命运，大概是当时的我们，唯一的共同点了；可是从这一点开始，引发了多少从未与别人经历过的共鸣！我一直痛恨的自己的软弱，恰恰是她的仁慈；她一直困扰的自身的冷漠，或许是我的理智。因为在孩提时，经历过世上最痛苦而无力挽回的事情——我们是如此的相像，而且正因为这样，我们都从对方的身上，看到了一个更美好的自己。”

“然后我们才发觉，我们还有一个更深切的共同点——我们是多么迫切地，想要改变这一切！”

“如果时光可以重来，我一定会回到过去，亲手拯救我们无辜逝去的母亲。可是事已至此，没有办法挽回。我们能做的，只有改变这个世界。我想要这世上不再有贫富的差别；我想要这人间不再受疾病的困扰。我想要每个人安居乐业，为自己的理想和家庭奋斗，不再时时刻刻地为生命的安全感到担忧。在座的各位，可能觉得一个黑帮出身的我，有这样的理想，是一件很好笑的事情。可各位扪心自问，若是法律和警察能够保护所有的人，又怎么会有黑帮？”

“刚刚，就在诸位所有人的面前，我曾向女神发誓：无论是顺境还是逆境，富裕还是贫穷，健康还是疾病，快乐还是忧愁，我都会毫无保留地爱她，对她忠诚，直到死亡将我们分开。”

“她说‘我愿意’。——可是，我想要给她的，比这个更多。”

“滴·马克莱因，是我此生挚爱的女人。我愿意给她我能给的一切；更愿意和她一起，努力实现我们共同的愿望。我会尽我所能，不让她遭遇逆境、贫穷、疾病和忧愁。我会毫无保留地爱她，对她忠诚，直到——”

东方青年的话顿住了，握住妻子的手掌紧了一紧。另一只手一扬，将一整杯酒洒向了地面。沉静的细长黑眸，在艳红的灯火下闪出一点光。

“我以黑月第二十三代传人的名义在此发誓，绝不让上一代的悲剧在我们身上重演。除非女神的旨意，绝不允许任何人，用死亡将我们两人分开！”

鸦雀无声的寂静。只有新郎清亮的誓言，在穹顶和廊柱之间不绝地环绕。黑月的当主坐在一侧的首席，如同什么也没听到似的阖着眼；坐在另一侧的风之剑圣，从婚礼开始就没有说过一个字，这个时候却缓缓地站起了身。

他拿起面前的酒壶，为自己的杯子斟满，再走到新郎面前，将对方的杯子也斟满。

双方轻轻碰了碰杯，各自一饮而尽。

一直在旁边安静地看着这一切的小滴，勾勾嘴角像是想要笑一笑，却有一大颗眼泪顺着脸颊，无声无息地滑下来。

******

由于夜宴一直持续到很晚，回城的交通又不方便的缘故，绝大部分人都被安排留宿在了岛上的酒店。和以往的其他酒会不同的是，主人为每位客人都准备了各自的单间。这安排看似体贴，然而实际很令塞茜尔困扰——如果和伊莉娅同屋的话，大概反而会比较容易入睡吧？然而在酒会散去的凌晨，独自一人躺在陌生的床上，她一闭眼，就是一片淋漓的鲜红。透过这样的红色，各色各样的面容开始浮现，在脑海中模模糊糊地闪烁来去；绝美如画的东方女子，表情严肃的青年警官，肤色深黑的爱人嘴角噙着笑，胸前的弹孔却是一片炸裂的狰狞……她猛地睁开眼睛。心脏在胸腔里一下一下凶狠地跳。满头满身都是汗，眼角却火辣辣的干涩，她起身到床头拿了杯水，很慢很慢地喝下去。再伸手打开窗，窗外万籁俱寂。她穿上鞋子，拿上房间的认证卡片，尽量不发出任何声音地出了门。

离开中央空调控温的酒店，春末夏初的夜晚，在湖水环绕的小岛中央，一丝宁静的凉意落到脸上，才觉得心情渐渐平复下来。谢天谢地，满世界的红灯笼到了这个时间也熄掉了，长长的走道上，只有月光，和每隔十几亚矩才亮一盏的夜灯的微光。她一面漫无目的地走，一面尝试理性地分析着刚刚的经历，觉得应该是酒精的关系——她太久没喝酒了，今晚又着实多喝了几杯；虽然度数都不高，可威士忌加清酒一起，大概在身体里产生了某种反应也说不定。所以才会梦到，那样的盖伊——她几乎从不会梦到盖伊。无论她在清醒时如何怀念他，想象他，他从不到她的梦里来，就好像已经从这个世界上消失了一样；她因此一直猜他应当去了天堂。为什么自己会在这个时候梦到他？

她没来得及想出答案。脚底踩到一片彩带的碎屑，重心一下子失去了平衡。她低低惊叫一声，眼看就要向后摔倒的时候，忽然面前一花，被一个人稳稳地扶住了。

她转头一看，是莉夏；连忙向她道谢。莉夏摇着头，说不用谢。说话的音调却好像和平时不太一样，更加婉转低沉一些。一缕发丝不知为何散落下来，垂在腮边。为什么这么晚了对方还在这里？两个人都默契地并没有问。月光有些暗，看不清莉夏的脸色；然而莉夏却看懂了她的微笑，咬了咬嘴唇，忽然便像是记起了什么似的，指了指码头的方向。塞茜尔很诧异地看向她；而莉夏只是微笑着摇摇头。再一眨眼睛，就走得影子都没了。

她不明就里，长夜却实在无聊，便一步步往那边走去。脚边的夜灯也渐渐少了，只有湖水映出月亮的一片银白。石板路转了个弯，再往前走一两百亚矩，就是码头的方向；直觉却好像感到不远处有人。整个米修拉姆的安全，现在应该都在黑月的控制下吧——有了这样的自信，便定了定神，依据刚刚的直觉离开了大路，沿一条石子铺成的小径，往草丛的深处走去。

小路弯弯绕绕地带着她来到了草丛的另一边；路的尽头，便看见一个熟悉的身影，背对着她，坐在面朝羽扇河的长椅上。

她看见这背影太多次了。现在能记起的，几乎每一次都是在葬礼上；纱绫的葬礼，盖伊的葬礼，达德利警官的葬礼。还有那永生难忘的一次，在医院里他抱着小滴，背向自己和整个世界；分明并没有谁死去，然而她比任何时候都确定地知道，那是这个男人自己，心的葬礼。

而这一次，又是为了什么？

她缓缓地走近。绕过长椅，走到他的对面去。克洛斯贝尔的保护神，黑月少主的新岳父，“风之剑圣”亚里欧斯·马克莱因，独自坐在长椅上，一只手扶着一坛开了封的白酒，正在自斟自饮。这样说也并不恰当，因为她没有看到可供斟酒的杯子；面前的男人也不出声，也没什么预兆地，忽然举起酒坛往嘴边送去，喝一大口。脸上并没什么表情——他一整天都面无表情；吞咽的动作像是喝药，又像是在饮水。就这样再隔片刻，便举起坛子，再喝一口。再喝一口。

她就站在他对面，月光在长椅上打出一个墨色的斜影。走来的时候鞋底踩踏石子，在静夜里听得很分明。可他没发觉；或者是根本不愿让自己发觉。一瞬间她想，这个时候就算有人想要杀他，大概也可以轻轻松松地得手吧？她的刀不在这里。想到这里她苦笑起来；她也真的从未想过要杀死这个男人。

她站在那里，看着他。没来由地想起很久之前，在酒精中毒的急诊外面，盖伊说过的话。背负的责任太深重，所以无法回头——那个时候因为妻子喝得大醉的人，这么多年完全没有变。他现在就坐在这里，因为生命中的另一个女人，无法抑制地想要找点东西麻醉自己。这不怪他；这是人之常情。可他没法喝醉，他的意志太坚定。就连每一口酒的间隔，都隔着同样的七次呼吸……她叹了口气。等到他又一次打算喝酒的时候，便伸出手按住了酒坛。

他才像是刚刚意识到她的存在一样，抬起头来看她。一双眼睛有点困惑地眯起来；可随即又睁大了。她一辈子也没法忘记他那时的表情——一种狂喜，温柔，和绝望交织的表情。“纱绫。”他望着她，沙哑地说。

她没说话。一颗心像是被冷冻过了再解冻那样，一下一下跳得有些发麻。

“纱绫。”他又开口叫她。这一回的声音大了，末尾拖出一点泪痕似的破音。

“我们的女儿……今天嫁人了。我知道总有一天，可没想到……这么快。”

“她才二十岁。这件事也许太早了，也许并不合适。可是，明知道是这样，我却没有尽到父亲的责任……我一句话也没有说。”

他一只手扶着酒坛，像是支撑不住似的；一双眼睛自下而上，直直地望着她。月亮在她的正后方，他肯定只能看到一个剪影。可明知是光线的恶作剧，想要离开，身体却不听使唤。

“纱绫，要是你在就好了。”他低低地说，“要是你在，就可以告诉我该怎么做。要是你在，就可以皱着眉头斥责我，说我做的一切都大错特错……要是你在，我再也不用迷茫自己要做什么。我什么都愿意为你做。纱绫……你是不是也恨我？这样背弃正道，犯下世上极恶之罪的我。即使世人都已忘记，我自己也绝不会忘记。我有什么资格干涉女儿的幸福呢？我为何还存在于这世上呢？为何女神不让我随你一起去呢？”

“这么多年来，为了确保滴的幸福，我不得不苟活在这世上。可是今天，听到她丈夫的话，我有那么一刻，忽然觉得……自己可以放手了。”

他说完这句话，阖上双眼，疲惫地笑了起来。

“然后你就来了，纱绫。你是来叫我和你一起走的吗？”

多可惜啊。她想。如果她真是纱绫，想必会有很多办法，让面前这个痛苦的男人得到解脱；可是她既不是纱绫，也没有女神抑或至宝的力量，能够扭转现实。她能做的，只有一言不发地站在他的面前，以维持这个他唯一能够倾诉的机会——虚幻的错觉。这个男人一如既往地想要死。然而这不是第一次，也不会是最后一次。她比谁都清楚；她听见自己胸腔里难以抑制的共鸣。女神啊。

她向他伸出一只手；他有点迟疑地握住。兴许是感到了暖意，便将另一只手也握上来，像一个虔诚的祈祷的姿势；又过了片刻，缓缓地将脸埋在她的手心。冰凉的额头贴上皮肤，极为不真实的触感。她又抬起另一只手，轻轻抚摸他的头发。男人的身体猛地震动了一下，像是一记大力重击到了胸口。她看不见他的表情，可她肯定对方几乎马上就要哭了。“纱绫，带我走。好不好？”他的脸埋在她的手中，模模糊糊地呜咽。

“好。”她听见自己回答。声音在夜色和水光中回荡，飘渺得像个幻觉。


	2. Chapter 2

她真的带着他走了；一直往酒店的方向走回去。光线越来越亮，周遭的一切也越来越清晰；她早就是塞茜尔，而不再是纱绫·马克莱因了，可是握住自己的那只手，一直未曾松开。穿过空荡荡的大厅和楼梯，门锁在认证之后嘀的一声开启，他们走进去，她没开灯，只是反手关上门。亚里欧斯看着她，透过满眼的血丝，还是那种一半绝望一半温柔的神情。他眼中的自己到底是谁？这根本不重要。她忧伤地笑一笑，踮起脚，亲吻他的嘴唇。

他们都太久太久没做过这件事了。于她是十四年了；对他来讲也许更久。另一个人的体温、味道、触觉……全部都是未知；与此相对的，脑海中则是一片空白。一个吻都吻得磕磕绊绊，牙齿和舌头没法好好地做出回应，她有点疼，也知道对方肯定更疼；然而凭着一种不知从何而生的欲望，居然坚持着完结了这个吻，在嘴唇分开的时候，还能听到对方急促的喘息。他猛地拉她到最近的沙发上；她一面吻着他的脖颈，摩挲着他的头发，一面跨骑到他身上去，短暂而潦草地准备了片刻，便将他的勃起容纳到她的体内——她以为这个过程会费点事，结果也并没有，顺畅得如同船到桥头——然后闭上眼睛。记忆中的动作犹如本能一般，一下，两下，十下，二十下……数到第三十三下的时候，他射了出来。在他忽然胀大之后抽搐的瞬间，她停下动作，扶住他的肩膀，额头抵住他的额头，等着他醒来。

亚里欧斯再睁开眼睛的时候，眼神就清醒多了。她放开他，任他转动视线环顾四周，最后定格在自己的脸上。“塞茜尔。”他开口。他整个晚上第一次叫对她的名字。

她没说话，看着他。男人一秒钟的震惊表情之后，嘴角扯出一个沉痛的苦笑。

“塞茜尔，你知道吗。我最害怕的……最不愿见到的结果，就是我们两个人，变成现在这个样子。”

“为什么？”她悄声问他。亚里欧斯没回答，转过头去远远看着窗外。天边已经露出微光；他们都知道离黎明已经不远。是幻觉收场的时候了——她可以就这么起身，将他们连在一起的身体分开；然而刚刚一动，就被对方的手轻轻地按住了。她诧异地看着他；他的喉结向下沉了一沉，有点痛苦地闭上了眼睛。又过了片刻，才哑着嗓子说道：“别走。”

“你要我……别走？”

“我要你别走。”他认命似地说。腰上微微用了些力，一阵酥麻便冲上她的头顶：身体内刚刚释放完毕的性器，不知为何又硬了起来，轻轻地摩擦她的花芯。她有点不解，又有点无可奈何，叹了一口气，伸手去抚摸他脸颊上的伤疤。

“我不走。”她说。“你还没结束吗——”

她话音没落，他已把她整个人抱了起来，从沙发上站起身，一直走到房间另一端的大床边上去；他们的身体还维持着结合的姿势，她在他怀里，双腿缠上他的腰际，知道自己被支撑得很稳，便仰起头，看他嘴角隐忍不发的细微的表情，无法掩饰的欲望。是渴死的欲望，还是生存的欲望，亦或是不可解的、身为人类所不能抗拒的交合的欲望？这欲望正在她体内，随着他的步伐一下一下地顶至深处，她深深地喘息着，一面伸出手，颤抖着为他解开上衣的扣子——他们上身全穿着衣服。他看样子还没结束，这样正好。她想。她可也还没结束呢。

他们终于在床上赤裸相对的时候，各自都为对方的身体吃了一惊。一种出乎意料的，新鲜的惊奇感攫住了她：绀青色的长直发，光滑的、不带半分毛发的胸膛，与已过四十的年龄不相符的、修长紧实的双腿，若不是刚刚从她身体里退出的性器兀自昂扬挺立，几乎要怀疑眼前的人的性别。而对方则毫无悬念地，将眼光放在了她的胸前。到了这个年纪，再怎样天生丽质的胸脯，也难免有些下垂——她有点遗憾地这样想着。对面的男人许久不言语，也并没有任何动作，只是望着她刚刚解脱胸衣的束缚的，两大团洁白的乳房。

“和想象的，不一样吗？”她轻声问道。还有一句话她没问出来——他后悔了吗？

“不。”他简短地回答。到底是一样还是不一样？ 他犹犹豫豫地伸出一只手；她才从那手掌传来的力道猜出了原因。 他只是面对着她这样的胸脯，不知该如何是好——这让她记起二十来岁的盖伊，不禁露出了笑容。她握住他的手，引领着他，从一边的乳房开始，缓慢而确实地抚摸、按揉，之后游走全身。他不到一会便明白了；另一只手也伸到后面，环抱住她，一寸寸抚摸她的背脊，直到她发出快速而急促的喘息声。

他们不知何时又结合在一起了。她的身体湿润如同窗外的羽扇河；他则像是一道催起波浪的风。晨光熹微的房间里，几乎可以算得上是寂静，只有被压抑了的两道喘息，以及潮水拍击河岸似的，一下下有规律的水声。她的双腿环绕着他的双腿；他的胸膛紧贴着她的胸膛。有水滴落到脸上，不知是汗还是泪；她伸长了手，让他的脸压上她的颈窝。绀青色和浅茶色的发丝，在枕头上交缠在一起，要怎么样才能分开？她望着头顶的天花板，希冀在那里看到谁的脸，可无论看多久，都只是一片无言的空白。女神啊。她无声地开口。高潮从身体的最深处席卷了整个世界，在眼底开出一片绚烂的烟花。

而就在极乐的最顶端，她终于听到等待了好久的声音，在一片虚空中对她说话。

【塞茜尔。……忘掉我吧。】

******

第二天醒来的时候，一种沉重的、甜腻的疲惫感，久违地爬满了全身。她挣扎着坐起来，下体却似乎还残留着昨夜激烈的记忆，稍微动一动，就传来一阵灼热的酸痛。她转过头去，床的另一半，如她期待的那样空空荡荡。心也跟着空了一拍；她想，大抵是幻觉的后遗症。

她下了床，打起精神，把揉皱的床单展平，被子也铺得整整齐齐，如同根本没有人睡过一样；接着走进浴室，认认真真地洗了个澡。擦干头发，在客房的全身镜里，仔仔细细地看着自己的身体：白皙的颈项，平直的锁骨，依然算是形状美好的胸，衬出让人心跳的细腰线，以及其下丰满的臀部和双腿。她转过身去，背部也一片洁白光滑。什么都没有变，一点痕迹都没留下。这样确认了之后，又收拾了一遍房间：那个人也同样，什么也没留下——除了沙发靠背上的一根绀青色的，又粗又直的长发。

要不要把它留下来呢？有那么一刻她不由得心想。还没来得及想出答案，房门忽然被人轻轻地敲响了。

“塞茜尔，是我。”

她听出是亚里欧斯的低沉的男声。他回到这里来做什么？她还一丝不挂，却不愿这样去见他，一面匆匆忙忙地穿着衣服，一面叫他稍等。是落下了什么东西吗？她怔怔地叹了口气，握着那根头发，去为他开了门。

“……你还没走，太好了。”

门再一次在他们身后关上。亚里欧斯说完这句话，却不再往下说了。望着她的双眼，又出现了一种矛盾和迟疑交织的神态。他去而复回，究竟是为什么？总不会真的是来取回他落下的头发……抑或是内心遗憾，想要对她说一声对不起？前者她不理解，后者则太可笑。不，她想，这都不是亚里欧斯·马克莱因会做出的事。她曾见过他最决绝的一面，也见过他最温柔的一面。虽然直到现在她依然不能确信自己了解他，但是事已至此……她握着他的一根头发，相当平静地等着他开口告诉她，我们不要再见面了，这一类的话。

然而这句话她也没有等到。男人的眼神很快地由矛盾转换成了某种决意；一种她似曾相识的决意。她不可置信地看着对方缓缓地屈膝，单膝跪在她面前，伸手在胸前的口袋里拿出一枚戒指。酒店的一楼就是首饰店；她都不用推测这个男人刚刚去了哪里。

“塞茜尔。和我结婚，可以吗？”

男人的声音颤抖，不知似哭似笑；而她只是久久地看着他。久久地看着他。

——全文完——


End file.
